Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and computers often include input devices such as keyboards, track pads, and mice. These input devices can gather user input. In some configurations, electronic devices may display visual output for a user. The visual output may, as an example, be displayed on a computer display or other display device.
Using arrangements such as these, a user may use an input device computer mouse to move an on-screen pointer. The user might move the pointer in a painting application to draw a line that follows a path taken by the on-screen pointer.
Arrangements such as these may be insufficiently flexible to accommodate diverse working environments and may be difficult for untrained users.